


Du

by Videoglee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videoglee/pseuds/Videoglee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble, Sherlock and John are at a party. Everyone is dancing and John tries to persuade Sherlock to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, English is not my native language and this my first fic ever.

'Come on.' John said. 'We're on a party. You have to dance.'  
'I said no five times before, John. Why would I change my mind right now?'  
'Come on. Even Mycroft dances.'  
Sherlock snorted at that. 'Yeah. Guess how Lestrade convinced him?'  
'Uhmm... No, spare me from that, Sherlock.  
Silence struck.  
'Oh, for Gods sake!' Sherlock said. He stood up and held out his hand. 'Can I have this dance?'  
'You can.' John said, surprised. He had never actually thought Sherlock would dance with him.

A slow song was playing, and they slowly swayed at the beat. When they danced, they thought.

_Du bist alles, was ich habe auf der Welt_   
_Du bist alles was ich will_

How true this was, John was amazed. Sherlock had been everything in his life, lately. He had litterally been the only thing he honestly cared about. Sherlock had been omnipresent in his life. He couldn't imagine what it would be without him.  
Sherlock had been the missing piece in his life, it has made it complete. Sherlock was everything he had and everything he ever wanted.

_Du, Du allein kannst mich versteh'n  
Du, Du darfst nie mehr von mir geh'n_

Sherlock had spent a lot of his thoughts to John lately. The man baffled him continuously. He never ever did what Sherlock expected. It was refreshing. And he was the only one who ever understood him. Who knew what he needed, knew what he did and understood the reasons behind it. Who grounded Sherlock, time and time again. Who was everything Sherlock needed to have. And he didn't know how he could ever have lived without him.   
And they danced in little circles. They stayed silent, looking over each other shoulders. Until the song ended and a new one started. They stopped dancing and looked each other in the eyes. They stood there long, long moments. No one seemed to notice, everything went on behind them.

And slowly, they moved closer, until their lips touched.


End file.
